Michael Goldstein
Michael Goldstein is a Quincy, and member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter, his designation is the "V" - The Visual Variant. Personality A calm and often jovial individual, many friends and people in general consider this to be what Michael is like, even as a Sternritter these qualities have not changed. He often gravitates towards people that he feels are good people, and usually strikes up a friendship with them quickly. He also can be very childish, often annoying his friends just to see how they react. But deep down Michael is a very intelligent and cunning man, often using his previously shown personality as a cover to learn more about people and also get the to open up to him. This is due to his distaste towards the Wandenreich and its ruler, who he sees as a cancer and the one who will end their race before the Shinigami do. Leading him to attempt a coup against Yhwach, by finding candidates within the Sternritter that will join his cause. As mentioned by Yhwach he would attempt to find those dissatisfied with the way the Wandenreich and his Majesty operates. While also using this deceptive intelligence to formulate plans and counter enemies he faces, often deciphering their abilities and learning the best way to defeat them with the minimal amount of effort. But he also seems to leave people alive, even on the brink of death, if he thinks that they can be useful later on in some manner to him. Appearance Michael is a young man of average height with a slightly muscular frame. He has golden blonde hair, it is uncombed and scruffy, with a single bang that hangs down over his left eye. Sky blue eyes that have a strange shine to them. He wears the standard Quincy attire, consisting of the trenchcoat and dress shirt. He also wears layers of armour over his shoulders, that extend down to his elbows and also wears bracers and boots that reach to his knees. On his head he wears a baret with two emblems, one is a Golden Sunburst and the other is the Quincy Mark. History Michael lost his family ten years ago during a failed Coup orchistrated by Alexander Sigismund, his family killed during the fighting. He has made a vow to murder Yhwach. Plot Michael Goldstein was brought before Yhwach and elevated as a Sternritter, taking the place of VanGuardia Escudo, the Vault. Equipment Medallion: Her Sternritter medallion, emblazoned with her Epithet letter. Reishi-Armor: Reishi constructed greaves, bracers, and shoulder guards. Power and Abilities Reishi Manipulation: '''As a Quincy, he possesses the ability to absorb Reishi from the atmosphere, and combine it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * '''Hirenkyaku User: Michael as a Quincy and Sternritter is expected to be able to use this power. * Blut: An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. Great Spiritual Power: Michael's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. Spirit Weapon '''Aurorum - '''A duel set of reishi swords. Trivia Michael Goldstein is an Original Character of Count Chaos.